Breaking Through Your Shell
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Why give away the story when you can read it?


Heres a little one-shot.

* * *

**Breaking Through Your Shell (Uchiha Sasuke)**

"What are you doing?" he growled low in his throat as Aki was tapping his forehead repeatedly.

She gave him an innocent look with big eyes, "Nothing."

He locked eyes with her as she backed away slowly, "Right and I'm the dobe."

"Hey anything's possible!" she said with a wink and stuck her tongue out, then took off running when the raven got up and chased after her. "Save me!! I've got a raving Uchiha after me!!!" She passed Naruto and Kakashi who looked up as two black blurs passed by. "Uchiha's lost his mind!!!" Aki skidded around a corner and passed Kiba and his squad, "Help!!!"

She glanced back at the raven and grinned, "You know you love me!!!" then took off faster as he sped up. She passed several people as she dodged around vendors and the customers of the markets, then jumped completely over Shikamaru and his squad, "A little help would be nice!!"

The others ran up to where Shikamaru stood and watched as the two ran towards the training grounds. "She did it again didn't she?" he asked to Naruto who nodded sadly.

Aki looked almost like Sasuke's female counterpart but had Naruto's bouncy personality, with him being 16 and her being 15 ½.

She dashed past some trees and jumped over a large rock only to have Sasuke jump out infront of her. Before she could stop, Aki slammed into him causing them to tumble to the ground with him on top of her. He was seething as he held her down, "Now you are NOT going to do that again are you?" he asked as everyone came running up.

She looked up sweetly, "Until next week."

Several of them sighed as she grinned sheepishly but the Uchiha didn't find anything funny and stare down at her evilly.

She paled more, "Don't you dare," she warned him sternly.

He smirked as she began to squirm more to get free, then leaned down closer, "Do what?"

"You know what," she glared up matching the raven now.

Sasuke leaned down closer as his smirk grew more, "No I don't," he said as their faces were a few inches from eachother.

Everyone became quiet as they watched this new side of the young Uchiha.

She gulped and realized that maybe she pushed him too far this time as he didn't let her go like he normally would after she was squirming, "Heheh eh, can you let me go now Uchiha?"

His response was to lean in closer causing her stomach to tighten up and a rush of heat to spred up her spine to her face. Sasuke smirked wider as Aki's normally pale face became a bright red but thankfully only he could see.

He moved slightly, rubbing their hips together, making her stifle a moan. She bit her lip as he looked down surprised, "Did you just?" He did it again and got the same response as she bit her lip harder and her eyes tried to role back into her head. He tightened his grip as she tried to get away.

"Let. Me. Go," she ordered as she tried to calm her breathing and racing heart and gave her worst glare she could and managed to get herself free from him and stood up and looked down evilly, "Don't you EVER do that again," then took off through the trees leaving several stunned shinobi and one slightly flustered Uchiha Sasuke.

Aki bolted quickly to her house and dashed up the stairs to her room where she blocked the door and the windows and sat in complete darkness, "Why in the hell did that happen?" A light knock could be heard from her front door. She jumped slightly then quietly made her way to the front window and glanced outside to see Kakashi and Naruto standing there. "What do you guys want?" she asked through the door.

"We wanted to check up on you," the blonde said through the still closed door. "Are you okay Aki?" Kakashi asked as she slowly opened the door to let them in and shut it quickly when she noticed a certain black haired ninja with a bad attitude came walking towards her house.

Running her hands through her hair, she bolted all the locks and windows and placed a good protective jutsu on the house to where no one she didn't want could come in. "Why is he doing this?" she groaned and paced the living room, stealing glances outside every other minute to see if the raven was still there.

"Maybe you pushed him too far this time Aki-chan," Naruto sighed as Kakashi watched her with amusement.

She stopped and looked at the two who had found and brought her to Konoha, "You can drop the act you guys. It's just us talking now."

"Aki, maybe acting like Naruto wasn't the best choice. Why don't you just act like yourself?" suggested the silver-haired jounin.

She laughed and cheeked the window again only to scream when she noticed Sasuke trying to break her jutsu. Kakashi and Naruto came to see what was wrong and quickly jumped when they felt the barrier break only to be slammed up again as Kakashi helped along with Naruto. "He needs to go home and leave me alone!!!" she screamed the last part to the door where she knew Sasuke would hear her.

The raven stopped then began to try harder to break the now harder shield, "Dammit Aki!!! LET ME IN!!!"

She scoffed and walked over to Kakashi who shook his head, "He's never been one to shy away from a challenge and right now Aki, you're his biggest challenge." She sat down in between the two on her couch and slumped back as the banging never stopped.

Naruto looked over and grinned slightly to them, "How long do you think it'll take Teme to tire out?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "I'm not getting in on this."

"I say 3 hours before he passes out," the blonde grinned as Aki shook her head.

"Nah, I say 30 minutes tops," she stretched out and relaxed more.

Beside the banging it was fairly quiet. "One hour max," came from the silver haired man who just pulled out his book of Icha Icha Paradise and began reading.

The pounding began to slow down around the 45 minute mark. Aki had already pouted because she lost and the other two were listening as all the beating stopped. "Well, looks like I win," Kakashi said proudly when it got deathly quiet.

Suddenly, Aki launched for the door as the other two began to get up. She opened the curtains to one window and watched as Sasuke had charged up Chidori. She banged on the window and screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE UCHIHA!!!"

He just smirked and slammed his fist through the barrier, then grinned evilly as Aki stared in horror and bolted for the back door tell them to keep Sasuke busy. She ran as fast as she could for the forest when she heard Naruto yell, "HE'S COMING AKI!!! RUN!!!!"

She put as much chakra in her feet as possible and ran faster only to be grabbed from behind and pulled into a warm chest. She didn't want to move but glanced down to see two pale arms wrapped around her, then tried not to groan, "What do you want Uchiha?"

He smirked at the back of her head and leaned in closer to her ear and whispered quietly, "I know you're not like the dobe." She stiffened as he chuckled, "You're more like me than anyone else." With that he leant down and latched onto her neck making her almost melt as the hot mouth left a dark mark in it's place.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as the raven grinned more, "And what does that have to do with you Uchiha?"

He spun her around and studied her face carefully, then shocked her by letting a real smile play on his lips, "Why won't you call me by my name?"

"You mean baka?" she grinned as he tapped her head slightly with a half-hearted glare. He shook his head and sighed as she tried to get away but couldn't, "Oi! Let me go!"

"Say please?" he smirked as she pouted.

Sighing, "Please?"

"Mmm, no," he answered after he looked to be thinking it over.

She bit her lip after looking him in the eyes then dropped her head and mumbled quietly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," he grinned.

Aki looked up, locking her blue eyes with his onyx ones, "Onegai…" she took a deep breath, "Sasuke."

"Now see, that wasn't so hard," he smirked as she rolled her eyes again.

"No the only thing that was hard wa-"

He cut her off by slamming his lips to hers quickly. She stood there stunned as he pulled away and smiled, "You talk too much."

She glared at him, "Bas-"

Sasuke placed his finger on her lips, "You are like the dobe to an extent."

He laughed then kissed her gently on the lips again, "I didn't say that was a bad thing."

She smacked his arm then jumped off with him following closely behind her.

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
